Living on a Prayer
by Platinum Assassin Alchemist
Summary: (I swear this has nothing to do with religion it's only a title) What will happen when, Ed, Al, Mustang, Hawkeye, and Flame An OC recieve a mission to take out a dangerous man lurking around Ouran Academy. Somehow Flame, Al, and Ed are forced to join the Academy and things only heat up from there. THERE IS CURSING! Disclaimer: I only own Flame Blood. Nothing else.
1. Chapter 1

Edward Elric, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Alphonse Elric, and Flame Blood all sat quietly. Waiting for the man to continue.

"Your roles for this mission... Mustang, Hawkeye you two are married with Ed and Al as your children-" The Fuher began, but was interrupted by a fiery voice.

"Where the hell does that leave me?" The girl, Flame, snapped at him.

"I was getting to that. Anyway Flame you are to be Full metal's girlfriend who lives with the family," The Fuher finished. He looked at the shocked faces of the two teens and smirked. He knew the two both had a hot temper and that they were compatible for the role.

"What?!" Both Ed and Flame shout in complete and utter shock. Al, Ed's true brother, smiled knowing that deep down they both enjoyed the roles very much. With a sigh Flame accepted the mission, seeing as there was no other choice. Riza looked warily at the two young teens. She knew both of them and hoped they would be able to accept this, "Part or full?" She heard both Flame and Ed ask.

"_FULL _time," The fuher announced and waved a dismissive hand. They all took their leave, Ed and Flame walking away with each other, presumably to talk over what had happened, once out of sight Riza let out an audible sigh.

*Time Skip 2 Hours Later*

Al had been searching everywhere for his brother and friend, but they seemingly vanished from central! That is, until he heard a soft voice he recognized almost immediately. "Look Ed about earli-" Her voice was cut off with a muffled yelp. Al, being concerned, peeked through the cracked doors he heard her voice coming from.

Al's eyes widened in surprise. He quickly stifled a gasp as he looked at his brother, Ed, and his dear friend lip locked with closed eyes. Her arms were around his neck and his around her waist, slightly dipping her towards the ground. Knowing they would have to depart soon, Al knocked on the door, causing the duo to fall onto each other breaking the kiss. Al seeing this chuckled, and stepped into the room.

"Brother, Flame it's time to leave," the younger Elric informed the two. Blushing profusely as she realized Al saw what happened, Flame clambered to her feet.

And thus the journey began…


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearing the time of departure, Alphonse had quickly helped his brother and Flame gather their necessary belongings. Including the repulsive uniforms the three would be required to wear to this Academy. The mission was highly complex. A murderer had escaped from high security and into the civilizations of Japan. Noble and wealthy families lived in the area making the mission even more crucial to be completed, so Al, with his body restored, Ed, and Flame would pose as students with Riza and Roy as their parents/guardians. Currently Flame resided in the Fuher's office.

"Why do we have to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" Flame complained to the Fuher for what seemed the thousandth time.

"For the last time Flame… your appearance doesn't resemble the Elric's, Mustang's, or Hawkeye's! You couldn't possibly pass as a relative of one of their's!" The Fuher shouted in complete and utter annoyance. Flame opened her mouth to protest, but the Fuher cut her off with a sharp glare.

"Okay Fuher sir… I completely understand!" Flame exclaimed, scampering out of the Fuher's office, feeling all the more defeated. Her pale skin contrasted with her comrades tanned skin, her crimson hair contradicted the Elric's golden hair, and her emerald orbs bore no resemblance to Roy's onyx eyes, she was a complete contradiction to her comrades.

Meanwhile Ed, Al, Riza, and Roy were waiting at the airport for Flame. The four had been packed and waiting for nearly an hour already, when Flame strode up to them, a small suitcase in hand made of a metallic substance.

"Where the hell have you been, _Nightkiller_?" Roy asked, putting emphasis on her State Alchemist title, Nightkiller. Sighing she merely trudged onto the plane with Ed and Al following, not wanting to be near Mustang for too much longer.

The 'family' trudged into the small apartment they would be sharing. The apartment included three bedrooms, two baths, a kitchen, and a small sitting/dining room.

"I call my own room!" Alphonse shouts throughout the apartment for all to hear. Upon hearing this news the 'couples' glanced at each other. Riza instantly pulled out her gun and pointed it at Roy.

"Couch," She simply said as he nodded with wide eyes. Riza smirked before striding into her room, leaving the two teens to work out their own sleeping arrangements. Flame and Ed both stared in horror at the doorway to the room they would have to share. _'This is a nightmare…'_ Flame thought bitterly, before Edward sighed.

"Might as well get used to it…" He trailed, while looking at his 'girlfriend' expectantly. Sighing from what he was implying she nodded in agreement.

"Might as well," She replied, as she walked into the room. The room contained only a queen sized bed, a dresser, and a nightstand on either side of the bed. "Oh dear lord…" Flame breathed out quietly staring at the bed un-amused just as Ed walked in, equally as un-amused.

As morning hit Riza walked into Ed and Flame's room, after she had woken up Alphonse and Roy, to find them in a very amusing position. As she turned to exit the room, Al and Roy decided to stroll into the room and found the 'couple' in the same position as Riza had.

The two had fallen asleep on the queen sized bed, Ed had his arms wrapped tightly around the crimson haired girl, while Flame had her face buried in the Fullmetal alchemist's chest. Slowly Roy pulled out a camera phone, one he had learned to use before coming to Japan, and took a quick snapshot of the two running tons of plausible blackmail scenarios for the pair. Grining maniacally Roy shouted, "Get up! You got to go to school children dear!" He would enjoy this 'father' thing entirely too much.

_**Authors Note: I promise you in the next chapter the Host Club will come into play! That's all!**_

___**Platinum Assassin Alchemist**_


	3. Chapter 3

As Riza and Alphonse exited the room, Roy decided to stick around for the pairs reactions. "Children! It's time for school," the Colonel sang in his deep and toned voice. Almost on instinct the 'couples' eyes snapped open.

"Screw you too," Flame grumbled as she slipped out of the bed and onto the cool hard wood floors. Meanwhile Ed was grumbling a string of profanities at his superior commander. Roy merely smirked, before exiting the room. Flame sighed lightly as she stared at the repulsive yellow dress they expected her to wear. "Oh hell no," She cursed as Ed looked at his own uniform currently lying beside the yellow tragedy.

"A suit?" Ed asked, more to himself than anyone, and carefully picked up the powder blue blazer. Grumbling as she exited the room carrying the dress Flame walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Meanwhile Alphonse was already wearing his uniform and seated at the dining table. Roy sat next to him with a cup of coffee and a newspaper. The two diligently chatted about Amestris until Ed and Flame dragged the younger Elric out of the house and towards their new hell.

Upon arrival the three teens stared at the school in shock. "It's bloody pink!" Flame yelled in exasperation. Ed and Al nodded in complete and utter agreement.

"Let's just go and get through this day, before we start getting headaches from the pink," Ed grumbled as he began to walk up the steps to the extremely pink building. Quietly the Nightkiller alchemist followed next to the youngest Elric brother. _'And now all freedom to being single is lost…' _Flame thought bitterly, Ed not thinking much far off from her thought.

Once the three entered the front office they were told to take the entrance exams. _'What is Pi x 65 / 7? Write a three thousand word essay on, blah, blah, blah' _Ed thought as he flew through each and every question. The same did not go for Flame though. The girl may have been advanced in alchemy, but literature was _not _her forte. Furrowing her eyebrows she slowly began the essay as both protégés flew through the test.

By the end of forty five minutes all three had turned in their tests. "Are you sure you want to hand this in? You do still have an hour and forty five minutes left," The secretary asked them, completely unaware that the students in front of her excelled any professors' knowledge at the school.

"Yes ma'am. We're sure," Alphonse interjected, before either hothead could answer. Nodding she began to grade the trio's work. Flame, assuming this would be a while, leaned against a wall with closed eyes. Ed, realizing the same thing, sat down in an empty chair and left Al to stand in front of the desk.

Soon after an hour wait Flame, Edward, and Alphonse were informed of their test grades and allowed to roam throughout the school grounds.

Meanwhile, Tamaki Suoh sat in the "abandoned" music room 3 with the members of the Host Club. "We need more Host Club members!" The king exclaimed, thrusting his fist into his palm. Understandably, the Host Club merely gave him a strange look.

"Why?" The Hitachiin twins asked simultaneously.

"Because we're getting more and more guests, Hikaru and Kaoru! We can't keep up with as many as we are at the moment," The blonde replied happily. Kyoya, also taking this into consideration, spoke up.

"Yes, for once, you may be right," The youngest Ootori replied to Tamaki's statement. Tamaki nodded frantically and thanked 'Mommy' over and over again. Kyoya sighed, but continued, "And I happen to know we are getting three transfer students this afternoon. They can be our new members." And right as Kyoya finished his statement, Flame, Ed, and Al walked into music room 3.

(A/N: You know I could be nice and give you more to read… or I could be mean and leave a cliff hanger. Nah I'll be nice! :D)

Tamaki had immediately sprung forward and grabbed the crimson haired girl's hand. Kissing it lightly, he asked in a seductive voice. "What can we do for you, princess?" Unfortunately she didn't react the way Tamaki wanted her too.

Flame, still being a hothead, smiled innocently and smacked Tamaki across the face while shouting, "Don't touch me you pervert!" Ed merely chuckled; he too had been slapped by the girl before. Al immediately began to apologize for the girls actions. "Anyone else want to touch me?"

Ed sighed; he knew that now that they were in public, they would have to start acting like a couple. "Flame calm down, we got to go," He said with a, warm yet fake, smile. Flame nodded getting the picture.

"I'm very sorry for hurting- Hey where'd he go?" She asked as she looked at the spot he had been in before. Looking towards a corner she noticed him sulking in the shadows, and what looked like, growing mushrooms.

"Tamaki-senpai! What did I tell you about growing mushrooms while people are around?!" A young brown haired boy girl exclaimed. "Anyways is there anything you guys needed?" The girl, Haruhi Fujioka, asked turning to the trio.

"Oh uh… we were just looking for the library," Alphonse stated in a gentle manner. Honey a boy, surprisingly, shorter than Ed tugged at Flame's sleeve. Looking down she nodded to the boy, gesturing him to speak.

"Do you want to eat cake with me?" He asked in his sugary sweet voice. Flame could instantly see through this sugary sweet icing, behind all that the kid was a natural born fighter. That was also evident to Edward and Alphonse, fore the military had taught the three many things in their short time on earth.

Flame opened her mouth to accept his offer, but was cut off by the young Suoh. "You two… will you join the Host Club?!" He asked hopefully as he pointed to Ed and Al.

"What the hell is a Host Club?" Ed asked utterly bewildered. Al nodded in agreement. Tamaki immediately began to rant about what the Host Club is and does. After about half an hour into his preaching Flame received a phone call.

_"Where the hell are you, Fullmetal, and Alphonse?" _Roy Mustang's voice rang out through the phone in Amestrian. Flame sighed. Tamaki's rant had taken longer than expected.

"Some idiot wants Ed and Al to join a club for flirting with chicks," she stated bluntly. She had heard the entire rant and only managed to make that much out of the purpose of the club. She could tell Ed thought the same, whereas Al seemed to agree with Tamaki.

"_Well tell them that they will join," _The Colonel ordered. Flame began to protest, but was cut off soon by Roy. _"That's an order Nightkiller." _

"Fine, but tell me why," Flame reluctantly agreed.

"_Because Alphonse will join even without my orders to do so, Fullmetal will be pissed about it, I'm their fake father, and it will help you three to blend in with the other students," _Roy said, oh yes Roy was enjoying this whole 'father' thing far more than any real father would and ever will.


	4. Chapter 4

Laughing quietly at the Elric Brother's misfortune, Flame hung up the phone and sauntered on over to the ranting blonde and the brothers. "They'd be _delighted _to join your club, Tamaki (She had heard Haruhi call him that)," She spoke as she grinned maliciously at Ed and Al.

"What?!" Ed shouted at the same time Tamaki shouted out his thanks. "You sure agree to this too easily for being my _girlfriend_, Flame," Ed grumbled, only intending Flame and Al to hear, but apparently Tamaki had heard his grumbling, fore he began shouting about their 'beautiful young love.'

Flame merely smirked and remarked in a slightly devious tone, "I can share you with the other girls during club hours." Ed's immediate response to this remark was to begin mumbling vulgar language in German (Amestrian) under his breath.

"Brother! Language!" Al scolded, standing directly by his elder sibling. Flame chuckled to herself watching the two quarrel over Ed's cursing problem.

"Flame-chan your dating Edo-chan?" Honey asked the hot-headed girl.

**(A/N: I know it's short, but I have slight writers block so… SORRY!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC or FMA, all rights reserved to their creators.

Forcing out a reply Flame began to speak, "Yea… I am Hunny." As much as it pained her to force out the words that seemed alien to her, at the end of the day she still had a job to do and wouldn't let this miniscule complication affect that. It wasn't as if the girl wasn't quite thrilled at the thought of being the eldest Elric brother's girlfriend… but the way it had played out had disappointed her. They had been forced into this and still wouldn't suck it up and admit their feelings to the other. It all felt forced to the pair.

"That's great, Flame-chan!" The small teen shouted as he ran towards a table filled with sweets.

Sighing with a small smile, Flame nodded before turning to walk out of the music room. "I'll see ya around. I have to talk with… Mr. Mustang," She proclaimed exiting the room. And as suddenly as she went… the friendly atmosphere did too. For now Tamaki began ti have the Hitachiin twins reign down on them with their mother's new clothing designs.

Meanwhile Roy was sitting around on his lazy ass dreaming of ways to screw with the Elrics' lives. Oh what happy dreams those were for the colonel…

**A/N: I'm really sorry it took this long for an update but I have a good reason…. My computer broke. I just got it fixed so yea… **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok so I might not be able to get updates in as much as I want to. You see I have a Band Concert coming up and I really need to practice for it. So I might not be able to write much with the whole schedule change. So I'm going to try to make this update a pretty long chapter; maybe around 1,000 to 2,000 words. That's all I wanted to say guys.**

"Run Brother! Run!" Alphonse yelled to his older brother as he saw his colonel and "father" walk into the pink room known as music room three with a strangely serious looking Flame. Ed tried to run, but couldn't avoid the vise like grip the Colonel got onto the boy as he ran for the door.

"Not so fast Ed. We need to have a talk with your _mother_," The dark haired male said stressing the word mother more than needed for the three younger Amestrians to understand what he meant. They were in deep shit. "Now come along children," He sang with a dark taint in his voice, an evil glint in his eyes.

Grudgingly Ed and Al stepped towards their "Father" and looked to Flame for an explanation. Sighing she held up a single digit, promising to tell the brothers after they left the presence of the Host Club. Nodding in comprehension, the trio began to trudge out of the room with an all too over excited shadow trailing behind them known as Roy Mustang.

"Wait! Where are you going?! We only just began your gentleman training!" A shrill voice squeaked as they attempted to leave, but all too soon Roy stopped walking with the evilest of grins on his face.

"Oh? Well I wouldn't want to take Ed and Al away from what sounds like such _important _sounding training. Ed, Al, Flame, you three can stay while I… get back to work," Roy stated with the same evil glint in his eyes. He could hear the blonde whom had informed him of the "Gentlemen training" wailing about how grateful he was for letting the "Mustang Brothers" stay for their "much needed training."

"This is going to be a disaster…" Flame mumbled quietly to herself as she plopped down in a dark corner of the room that seemed to be broken down from… mushroom growth? _'Yea that was it. Tamaki had been growing mushrooms over here earlier.' _She thought to herself, amused. At first the girl thought that Roy had gotten a lead on this mission, but apparently he only wanted to screw up their lives more than they already were.

And from her dark, damp, mushroom engrossed corner she watched Ed and Al try to be more gentlemanly like. Al seemed to more or less grasp the subject whereas Ed… well let's just say he more than a few times managed to get hit above the head for his "improper speech." Especially when one of the Hitachiin twins called him short: Then it was an all-out war.

At the end of the day… Flame had to leave her precious corner and pull Ed away from the twins' throats. Quite easily at that; all the girl had to do was slip her arms around the blonde's waist and on instinct, the boy nearly gasped and loosened his grip. Just enough so that the girl was able to easily pry him off without revealing who they truly were.

But unfortunately Kyoya Ootori, the most unfortunate man to have caught interest, became suspicious once he realized Ed wasn't used to his supposed girlfriends touch. At least not in the way that was more intimate than what friends would approve as alright. He only realized this once he saw the small teen suppress a gasp from the fiery haired girl's arm being wrapped around his waist. Although this would go unnoticed to the untrained eye, but Kyoya was quite perceptive. And this did _not _help the Amestrians one bit.

"Mustang-san I couldn't help, but notice that you seem slightly shocked at Blood-san's touch. Care to explain?" Came the smooth voice filling the room with tension; Flame looked slightly taken a back and quickly unwrapped her arm from Edward's waist. Looking to Ed she nodded and hoped he got the point.

"How the hell do you know our last names? I don't even remember giving you my given name," The Elric shot back, keeping his voice level, but he could just feel the nervous twitching in his stomach; something that only ever appeared on under-cover missions. The feeling was very unsettling to the blonde fore it was always the right thing to be nervous yet he couldn't show it.

"I have my ways Mustang-san. Now, please, stop avoiding the question," The youngest Ootori replied with ease. The amusement in his voice could barely be detected and immediately the three Amestrians were taken back b his uncanny resemblance to the Colonel that had been not even ten minutes ago.

The silence was suffocating as Flame and Ed stared down Kyoya. This boy already had suspicions and it wasn't even the first damned day of school. This would _not _be fun to explain to Riza when they got home. Finally breaking the fragile silence, Flame spoke up," We aren't the type of couple who shower each other with touches, hugs, and kisses. In fact we rarely at all touch each other. Although that may seem ridiculous, if you knew my past you would understand." Yes it was a ridiculous lie, but what else could she come up with on the spot?

"Oh? Please elaborate Blood-san," Kyoya replied with that smart-ass tone that just made her blood boil.

"No. My past is exactly what it sounds like. _My _past not _your _past, but _mine_," She spoke through clenched teeth. And just like that Kyoya swore to himself that he would find out those new students' backgrounds. And Flame was going to prove that task to be very difficult at the least.

Meanwhile back at the apartment….

Roy was lying carelessly sprawled upon the couch thinking of how _wonderful _it was to be a father. Oh how he enjoyed this and how he could screw the Elrics over so many times he couldn't even count. But the _best _part was dreaming up these ideas and making them into reality. Snickering lightly he remembered how he had put the Elrics and the Blood into such a precarious situation. Yes… Roy Mustang made an _excellent _father in his view.


	7. Chapter 7

Flying through an open window, Mustang ran or his life, for Riza had found out about his little… let's go with interferences in the Elrics and Flame's lives. And oh was she pissed about it and we all should know what happens when a pissed Riza gets her hands on a pair handguns….

~ Meanwhile back at the Host Club… ~

Flame was back in her little corner of… mushroomness, Alphonse was learning "The way of the gentlemen" from Tamaki, and Ed… well Ed was chasing the twins around yelling out plenty of words that I am not allowed to repeat on a rated T story.

Kyoya had become increasingly suspicious of the new "transfer students." He had been looking into the trio's background and every file he could find were all classified. Upon closer inspection he realized that he would have a tough time cracking open these files.

"Eddy-kun; I need to teach you the way of the gentleman!" Tamaki shouted bringing everyone to halt. Flame realized that Tamaki had made a minor mistake… he had called Ed Eddy-kun… '_This could end even worse than how Roy is going to look after Riza catches him.' _She thought to herself.

Sighing exasperatedly, Ed yelled out indignantly. "DON'T CALL ME SHORT OR EDDY! I'M NOT SHORT AND MY NAME ISN'T EDDY!" Flame sighed and finally left her corner and walked over to Al. They both stared exasperated at the one-sided yelling match. Tamaki was wailing about how "Eddy-kun sounds so much cuter than Ed" and Ed was just screaming about how he wasn't short and his name wasn't Eddy.

"Hey Al?" Flame asked the youngest Elric brother.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go see if we can find a cat or something to bring home? You know to liven the apartment up."

"Sure! Let's go now!"

"Let's hurry before Ed realizes we're going to get a cat," Flame muttered darkly as her and Alphonse made their way out of the music room and towards the nearest pet shelter. Al nodded in agreement knowing full well how his brother felt about keeping cats.

~ Back with Riza and Roy… ~

Roy looked around for any indication that Riza was near… but, as if the gods were shining a light down on him, she wasn't anywhere to be found. But what he didn't know was that Riza was rifling through his suit case in search of his ignition gloves. She figured that they would make _great _targets for practice.

"Found them," She said with an evil snicker and ran to the sink figuring that soaking them would do some good too. Twisting on the water she filled the sink to the top with ice cold water and dropped in the gloves soaking them in all their igniting glory… _'Why have I never done this before?' _The Lt. thought to herself quite uncharacteristically.

Shrugging, she pulled the gloves out and set out for the gun range with two revolvers strapped at her hips…

~ With Al and Flame… ~

"Flame can I have this one?!" Al exclaimed while pointing at a kitten. The kitten had orange fur with tabby stripes and white mitten-like patterns on its paws with sparkling green eyes. Poor Alphonse thought the kitten was too cute to comprehend.

Chuckling quietly to herself Flame replied with, "Get any one you want Al." Al cheered and went to desk lady and started filling out adoption forms for the orange tabby. As soon as the forms were filled out Al picked up his new kitten and the pair walked out of the building, but no sooner than they did they saw Riza walking down the street with a pair of soaking wet gloves with bullet holes in them. "Uh… Lt. Hawkeye what did those gloves do to you?" Flame asked staring at the cloth that couldn't be considered gloves anymore.

"Oh… these are Roy's spare ignition gloves. Roy pissed me of so I thought these would make great target practice," Riza replied with an uncharacteristic smirk. "Oh? Did AL get a kitten?" Riza asked noticing the orange tabby in his arms.

"Yup. I think I'm going to name him George (1)." Al replied with a cheesy grin on his face. Flame though was still focused on the gloves. She just couldn't wrap her mind around the Lt. Hawkeye she knew shooting up the Colonel's ignition gloves. Shaking her head she cleared her thoughts and the three made their way to their shared apartment and waited for Ed and Roy to get home from whatever the hell they were doing now.

**A/N: Well I hope you all live through 12/21/12 and have a merry Christmas if you celebrate Christmas that is… but any way happy holidays and thanks for sticking with this story this far!**

1. I didn't know what to name the cat so I went with George.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am incredibly sorry for not updating for a month… I've just been really busy lately and my laptop doesn't actually have Microsoft Office on it do yea… I had to wait for my desktop in my living room to be open, but I still apologize for my procrastination.**

~ With Al, Flame, and Riza… ~

As the trio waited for Mustang and Ed to return, Riza had decided to cook… unfortunately the woman didn't quite know _how_ to cook. The soup that she had attempted to make for the two teens was bubbling, smelled even worse than a wet dog, and took on a sickly green color…

One pair of golden eyes and a pair of emerald orbs stared at the concoction in astonishment… no way would either one of them be eating _that_. "I've suddenly lost all thoughts of eating…" Flame mumbled still staring at the "meal" Riza had prepared. Al nodded in agreement; he could also see that George was agreeing with the fiery haired girl as he wrinkled his nose at the smell.

"I'm not a very good cook…" Riza trailed as she debated on whether or not the pot would explode if she decided to move it. Deciding it wouldn't explode she carefully threw the pot out the window of their second story apartment not even caring where it landed. "All clean now!"

Both teens sweat dropped as they heard their front door open. They heard the light thunks of footsteps and a fair amount of them at that. "Uh… Brother?" Al called out uncertainly for the three of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Riza stood stock still staring at the group that had invaded her temporary home, while Al protectively clutched George to his chest. Flame mean while decided to just sit back and enjoy the show. No harm in just watching, right?

"Hey Mom the Host Club kind of stalked me home..." Riza stood confused on why Ed, of all people, was calling her "Mom" before it clicked in her head. She was supposed to act as his mother while Roy was to act as his father.

"Oh? And did they have any particular reason for this?" Her façade was horribly obvious to anyone who knew the Lieutenant, but fortunately the Host Club didn't know the usually stoic woman.

"I told the blonde idiot-" Insert here a Hey! from said blonde,"that he couldn't come over to the apartment." Riza felt anger boil beneath her chest at the fact the idiot couldn't understand what "no" meant, but kept it at bay as Flame stepped into the picture.

Lazily sprawled on a chair in the kitchen with feet propped up her voice lazily drawled a sigh before words were finally formed,"Mrs. Riza if you could go fetch Mr. Roy and let him know I'm going to start some food, that'd be great!" The hidden threat behind the cheery words promised pain should the Lieutenant decide to disobey her order. So the Lieutenant complied and left the apartment in search of the Colonel.

Lazily flicking her emerald orbs over to the Host Club she spoke with yet another lazy drawl,"Hope you idiots like fish." With that Flame pulled her self from her seat and began preparing some fish that she had intended to give the orange tabby. Said tabby meowed in protest of cooking up and giving _his _fish to these bumbling idiots, but a few gentle strokes to his fur from Al silenced him.

"When did you get a cat Al?" The question made both Flame and Al laugh nervously from their spots in the kitchen. "... Flame, why?" The pout could be heard in Ed's voice, him preparing to make Flame and Al take back the cat with puppy eyes, but to no avail for Flame was still preparing the fish not looking at him.

"Cause he wanted one! It's not like it'll hurt you or anything!" The retort came fast and it was curt. As the host club watched with mild fascination the pair began to make small banter as Al sighed in relief. He wouldn't have to take George back if the conflict resolved in Flame's victory and knowing her she most likely would win.

"Do they fight often?" Tamaki asked the youngest Elric still watching as Flame and Ed continued to banter as they did what they normally would do. Flame cooked while Ed began to figure out where the killer that sent them to Japan in the first place was.

"Flame and Brother tend to only fight when they're stressed out. It's not really uncommon though..." The blonde haired boy supplied as he thought of all the times he had had to endure the fighting. Tamaki nodded and went to speak again, but Haruhi beat him to it.

"Are you sure we can stay, Flame?" Her question broke the spell put over Ed and herself as she sent him a look that promised absolute hell later on.

"Don't worry about it. Mr. Roy won't mind and I don't think Mrs. Riza will ei-" Her gruff voice was cut off by one Roy Mustang coming flying into the kitchen followed by a calmly walking Lieutenant. The Host Club was left absolutely stunned by the event as Al looked curoiusly at Riza with Ed laughing at the Colonel's misfortune. "... Riza what the hell did he do?"

"Tried to make me wear a mini-skirt... so I made _him _wear the mini-skirt." It was at this moment that all occupants of the room noticed the pink frilly skirt that the room older man adorned. The room burst with laughter as the Colonel felt his face heat up from embarrassment. The laughter was only broken when Tamaki's voice broke through.

"Wait... where's Kyoya?"

***LivingOnAPrayer* (Line Break)**

A dark chuckle reverberated throughout the stone walls as the piercing gaze settled on the young teenager bowed before her. "So they've finally arrived...?"

"Hai." The voice spoke calmly and stoicly and for a moment it faltered slightly.

"You have done well my dear Kyoya... keep up the good work." The voice dismissed as the owner walked down the stone steps to meet the boy at the bottom. "But I want you to do more than just inform me from now on... or you know what will happen to your dear friends."

"H-Hai... anyting you ask of me I will comply with... My Lady..." His voice wasn't as strong as it usually was and he stuttered out his first word... He couldn't let his friends suffer because of this woman. He was dismissed soon after and he disappeared up another set of stairs.

"You better prepare Alchemists... For I am coming."

**A/N: Yes I'm not dead... I apologize for that I know some you hate me for not updating sooner, but you know... I've been busy and I haven't had time to actually write but yea... ITS DONE! Woohoo~! And we're finally getting into the action!**

**Hai - Yes in japanese.**


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as the last Host left, Roy flopped down onto the couch next to an exhausted Flame. Ed took up the love seat with Al, leaving a chair for Riza.

They all sat within silence and none seemed to be too akin to break it. That is until Flame jumped up yelling something about "I hate this damned mission!" before she sat back down and said in a sober tone, "Kyoya is an informant."

They all knew it as soon as he began going missing at random intervals throughout the night that the Host Club was there. That had become far too frequent for their comfort.

Ed sighed as he noticed her begin to nod off. They had already been up since four that morning and for the most part Flame had been the one to cover for them while they went out to start their investigation.

Al noticed as well and grew a slight frown on his innocent features, though he dare not say anything about it and kept on petting George. He stole a glance at the rest of the room's occupants. Roy was just as tired as Flame seeing as he did most of the investigation, Riza had slight bags under her eyes from dealing with all the teens and the investigation, while Ed looked just about as bad as he himself felt.

With a heavy yawn, Roy spoke up, "Everyone go get some rest. You three have school tomorrow... and I have to continue that damned investigation." Flame gave a tired grin and walked off with Ed to their, begrudgingly, shared room, while Al picked up George and went to his own.

The only two left were Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye, the former already falling asleep in his spot on the couch. Riza chuckled lightly before she decided to be brave and moved over to Roy. She gently lifted his head, sat down where he used to lie and let him use her lap as a pillow, her fingers absentmindedly running through raven locks.

Roy smiles and turned onto his side, wrapping his arms around his lieutenant's waist and falling into a bliss filled sleep, missing a chance to see Riza's blushing features.

The lieutenant gave a sigh before she settled back not removing the Colonel's arms and began to let fatigue set and slip into a dreamless sleep.

***LivingOnAPrayer***

Bloody, crimson eyes narrowed at what she saw... how _dare _that woman do something like that with an Alchemist! She calmed herself before she slipped back into the shadows that were her domain... she would just have to punish the little lieutenant later, for now she needed the Nightkiller Alchemist to come quietly with her.

No need to spark alarm when it was _only _an abduction mission from her Queen. She just needed to get the red-haired brat and go, nothing too complicated. At least she hoped it wouldn't be more trouble than that... Kyoya had said they were being rather careless, after all.

"Why doesn't Queen just get rid of that Ootori brat?" Her thoughts slipped out into the cool night before she moved on. She'd come back later...

***LivingOnAPrayer***

He couldn't help, but wonder if he was doing the right thing... sure his friends would not suffer, but that wasn't necessarily the same for the group of Amestrians. They would probably be hurt... possibly even killed... and it would be _his fault_.

Most people thought Kyoya Ootori had no heart or soul what-so-ever, but these people were proved wrong when the sounds of a guilty veteran weeping for those who would fall came from the room which the Shadow King himself occupied...

**A/N: Oh dear god I'm so cruel! I didn't mean to make Kyoya cry like that! Nooooo! Anyways... I hope you enjoyed the little display of RoyxRiza fluff. Oh and to anyone who can guess who "Queen" or rather "My Lady" is then I shall send you a virtual cookie!**


End file.
